spinnerettefandomcom-20200215-history
Issue 19
Issue 19, also referred to as "Delta-Arc" or "The Issue with many Issues" is often seen as a qualitative low point of the comic. The story starts with Spinny being woken by Mr. Webby and oversleeping to school as her Superhero-persona, her "mother", revealed to be Mega-Milf and her have a short unnatural talk and in the next scene it switches to school, where Dr. Universe is the Teacher and introduces Delta Wave as new student to the class, where he mentions that the events take place in japan, when Spinny appears too late, she gets scolded by Dr. U and step by step every Female falls for Delta. He then ntr's Minerva and Mecha Maid which makes Spinny upset so she goes home, wants to take a shower and finds Mega-Milfs Bras hanging around, this makes her rant about how she and Mega-Milf could possibly be her mother, which lets her noticed that Mega-Milf is, in fact, not her mother and that pretty much everything else is completely wrong as well. Then Delta appears again and let's himself be served by Mega-Milf and at the moment Spinny mentions that she noticed that the world is wrong, he easily brainwashes her verbally. Then a night passes, Mr. Webby dances to Daft Punk and Spinny stops him, noticing that he actually should be a plushy, but is distracted by the fact that she is late to school again. In school, Delta is fawned over by the characters, Spinny goes full-Depri and Mecha Maid appears. For some reason, Mecha Maid has a feeling that she and Spinny should be together, which finally causes Spinny to snap out of it and noted that the behaviour of Katt, Evil Spinnerette and Minerva, also noting that they sound like Twilight Sparkle, then she calls them out for their out of character-behaviour they expressed, before confronting Delta, who reveals himself quickly as the Arc villian Delta Waves, self-declared Master of Dreams. Delta then alters his former Harem into their streets of Rage versions who work for him again, then he does the same to London and Gabe and then Greta-Andore who breaks through the wall. Spinny and MM is losing now for unexplained reasons and change the genre to MLP. Which upsets Delta, since he can't handle that. Then the entire thing gets a total mess, since Delta eats Cheese before sleeping and Spinny wakes up on an armchair in Deltas basement. Delta then explains that Spinny and he himself were the only actual persons inside the dream and anyone else is just a fake, when Spinny understandably wants to punch him, he flees with the excuse of Hemophilia, which only makes her sit down and demands an explanation or the clobbering. Delta tells the story that Spinny was knocked out from a unknown Supervillian and he decided that it would be a great idea thatinstead of bringing her to a hospital, kidnapping and interfering with her mind would be the course of action. Spinny is obviously not okay with this and Delta apparently lacks a brain so he makes really dumb comments about his fetishes, which earns him twoX3 rightful slappings, before that breathing disappointment begs her to stop her from punching him and claims to not be a supervillian but just misguided, suddenly his mother appears and being completely oblivious, which makes him beg Spinny to not tell her. Which she actually does. And what does she do so that Delta doesn't do that crap again? She tells him to get a girlfriend... ... ... The Arc also doesn't seem to have any effect on the rest of the plot. Category:Issues Category:Spinnerette Comic